If Music be the Food of Love
by TheWeaverofWorlds
Summary: Grantaire is hired to be the love interest in Enjolras' next music video. He's already got it bad for the Youtuber and getting the chance to work with him is a dream come true. As he gets to know the real singer R begins to fall more and more in love. The others keep telling him that they have chemistry but that's just on camera right? ExR, minor CourFerre, Musichetta/Joly/Bossuet
1. Chapter 1

"They want me to do what?"

"Enjolras' producer called," Repeated Eponine. "They want you to play the love interest in his next video."

"How do they even know about me?" Grantaire was baffled. Enjolras was the next big and upcoming artist on YouTube. Although he wasn't signed to any companies yet, he had a lot of followers through his own branding and hard work. Not to mention he was an icon in the gay music world, his songs featuring same gender pronouns were gaining popularity quickly. On top of that his work had a lot of underlying tones about equality and social justice, people just ate it out of his palm. He was hot, he was gay, and somehow he knew about Grantaire.

"I guess they saw some of your work with Patron Minette, or maybe one of your demos. Either way they called me and asked me to see if you were free," Eponine said impatiently.

"And what did you tell them?" Grantaire asked already knowing the answer.

"I told them you were free, dumbass," he could hear the woman's eye roll. And she was right, he hadn't had work in weeks...but this was Enjolras. Gorgeous, queer Enjolras...wait a minute had she said love interest?!

"You said love interest."

"Yes, R. Anyway filming starts nex-"

"Love interest, as in not just a back up dancer?" Panic was rising in his chest. In the past he had gotten a few gigs as a back up dancer for Montparnasse's old band before he decided to go solo, and all that required was tight clothes and sexual dancing. This would be completely different.

"Yes R. From what I got it's an acoustic number, really emotional...You know Enjolras, passionate, good morals etc etc," Eponine sounded bored by now. "You have until Monday to stop freaking out. Go to the studio, they want to talk concept with you there."

"Studio?" Gulped R, everyone knew that Enjolras did most of his recording in his-

"Loft? Yeah Grantaire, you're going to Enjolras' home. Now stop panicking. I thought you would be excited," Eponine sighed.

"You know me, Ep. Dancing I can do. Sexy dancing I can do that even better. Emotional stuff? Haven't got a clue."

"You have until Monday," repeated Eponine. It sounded like a threat. "You better figure something out, R. We need the money."

"Fine. I'll be there." Grantaire sighed, there was no point in arguing.

"I'll email you the details."

Great, now Grantaire had all weekend to try and get his emotions in check. He was going to meet Enjolras, and more importantly he would have to pretend not to be in love with the blond so that he could pretend to be in love with said blond. This was going to go so wonderfully. Grantaire dropped his head onto the table with a loud thunk.

Grantaire stood outside the old house in awe. Paris was a beautiful city, and although this house didn't look any different than the ones beside it, Grantaire couldn't help but admire it's old world charm. Not to mention that living at the top in a spacious loft was a golden hair angel with a voice to match. Grantaire was fucked.

And finally R got the courage to knock. The door was opened by a little old woman who looked nearly a hundred. "You must be here for Enjolras. Come inside dear."

The woman led him into the large house before gesturing towards the stairs, "he's at the top. You can't miss it."

With trepidation growing in each step, Grantaire began to make his way up the flights of stairs. It wasn't long enough until he reached the top landing. Awaiting in front of him was a simple red door. Grantaire recognized it from countless other videos. This was it. This was his last chance to run away, and then the door opened.

"You must be R," said a man, not Enjolras, extending his hand. "I'm Jehan. I costume all Enjolras' videos as well as do hair and make up."

Grantaire coughed. "Er yeah, that's me. Nice to meet you."

"Come on in," Jehan said with a wide smile. "The others are waiting."

R entered, feeling a little self conscious for being the last one to arrive, and found everyone sitting at a large, round, wooden table in the center of a very open floor plan. Large windows in the ceiling allowed for an incredible view of the city skyline around them, and everything was light and airy. The white walls and pale floors reminded Grantaire of being on a cloud.

"C'mon," Jehan said quietly, pulling him toward the table. "Let me introduce you to some people. As you can probably guess that's Enjolras."

"Glad you could make it," Enjolras said stiffly.

"Then beside him that's Combeferre, our director. Next to him is his boyfriend Courfeyrac, our producer. On his right, that's Feuilly he does all the lighting and play back. Then on Enjolras' other side is Joly, he mostly does location scouting with Bossuet, the bald one. Next to them is Bahorel, he's the one who actually uses the camera and finally we have Marius who basically is everyone's assistant and our errand boy." Jehan finished, then pulled out one of the last remaining chairs for them to sit on.

"Cosette wasn't able to make it," added Combeferre. "She's Enjolras' publicist. She was actually the one to recommend you. Said she was old friends with Eponine."

So that's how they had found out about him.

"It's an honor to be here. Your work," he finally was able to look away from Enjolras, and addressed all of them, "all of your guys' work, is really important."

Enjolras smiled. "Thanks R. I like to think so. I always believed growing up that we needed more music for the boys in love with boys. We need to normalize being gay and-"

"We kinda have a schedule to keep," Courfeyrac interrupted. "I'm sure you and R can talk about this later."

Enjolras nodded, realizing there was a time and place for such things.

"Let's start by playing the song. R has never heard it, and I think it would be a good idea to listen to again before we start brainstorming ideas," Combeferre started. Everyone agreed, and soon a lap top was located and brought to the table.

Grantaire listened to the song. It was slow and sweet, and undeniably there was the passion that Enjolras was known for. It sounded like it was about meeting someone, the right someone, and falling in love. But there was more. The second verse was angrier, there were drums that sounded suspiciously like a heartbeat and the tempo had increased. The words suggested of violence and something about blindness? But the chorus was still loving. There was a bridge, before it transitioned into the last verse. The melody was simple, but the emotion behind it was greater than before. Enjolras' voice was raw, as if he had been screaming for hours...but it was kind and maybe a bit heartbroken and lost. The final chorus was better, at least it wasn't so sad in Grantaire's opinion. Then finally the music faded out, and all that was left was a heavy silence.

No one spoke for a moment, until Jehan said, "R!? Are you alright? You're crying!"

Grantaire blinked, he hadn't been aware of anyone in the room while the song was going. All he heard was Enjolras' voice and the music. "God, this is so unprofessional-"

"No," Enjolras said quietly. "I'm glad my music could move you. I wouldn't want anyone else to be a part of this project."

Grantaire blushed, and looked down at his hands.

"Alrighty then, concepts," Combeferre started. "Anyone got anything at all? Enj? This is your piece."

Enjolras looked at his friend. "When I wrote this I was writing about all those men who lost their boyfriends to AIDS or violence. The ignorance of society, the pain of loss, and what comes next. How you want to portray that is up to you."

Combeferre nodded making some notes. "I mean I already had a few ideas. I shared a few of them with Joly. Did you guys find any locations that would work?"

Bossuet rolled his eyes. "Of course. This is Paris we're living in, we found everything easily."

Joly nodded. "Pretty as a picture."

Combeferre grinned. "Wonderful! My idea seemed a bit far fetched-"

"Not really-" interrupted Joly.

"But god, this is brilliant, someone tell me I'm a genius!"

"Aren't you jumping the gun a bit there, Ferre. You haven't told the rest of us your idea yet," Courfeyrac said, laying a hand on his boyfriend's arm.

Combeferre took a deep breath to settle down before starting, "It opens in a cafe, right? You see two people meet, but the shot is of their torsos or legs or something. Then when the lyrics come in after the intro all you see is hands touching over coffee, hesitant but definitely wanting more."

"What if we did the whole thing in black in white?" Jehan offered, making some notes in his notebook.

"That would be so cool and artsy!" Combeferre added.

"So what exactly do we do for the next verse?" Bahorel asked, he too was making a copious amount of notes.

A grin was on Combeferre's face, one that R didn't exactly trust or like the looks of. "It talks about violence, so we stage an assault on one of them. In an alley or something."

"No," Enjolras frowned.

"Why not?" asked Combeferre.

"It's too close to home," Enjolras began, "I don't want to trigger anyone who watches this."

"Hm, what about people holding back a struggling form, no heads shown still, to maintain the artsy aesthetic we're going for," Bahorel offered, "then cut to the other being dragged off, kicking or struggling. The background could be a mass of blurry people who aren't watching."

Enjolras nodded. "That sounds perfect."

Combeferre added that to his list before continuing. "Then I think for the chorus, bandaging cuts and kissing bruises? The bridge could transition into lying together in bed, cuddling or maybe a more vigorous activity..."

"How does it end?" Grantaire hated how his breath hitched at the end.

Combeferre smiled. "Final verse, I think the unharmed one is shown in a gym hitting a punching bag to get his rage and frustration out. And then the last chorus is back in the coffee shop. It shows a line of people, one person turns around. Same shot as the opening, only this time we slowly add color. And the camera pans up we see their faces for the first time, and as the music fades they introduce themselves."

Silence.

"Yes," breathed Enjolras softly. "That is what I want. Joly, you said you already found the locations?"

"Mhm, our girlfriend owns the Musain and she said she could close it for a day so that we could film."

"When can we get started?" Grantaire asked, his excitement growing.

"I think we need to block some of the shot first, either on location or not. Bahorel?" Combeferre asked.

"Location is preferable, but for now we can probably just use Enjolras' living room," Bahorel shrugged.

"Great. Jehan, can you get started on finding some wardrobe stuff for them? Although it will be mostly in black and white I want them both in dark colors so that it contrasts with their skin, y'know?"

Jehan quirked his lips, "are you telling me how to do my job, Combeferre?"

Combeferre swallowed, "um...no? Suggestions only."

Jehan nodded. "That's what I thought."

The lithe man disappeared through a set of sliding metal doors, humming the whole way. The others began to push Enjolras' couch and coffee table away so that they could start blocking.

It took a long time for Bahorel and Combeferre to come to an agreement on these things, but soon enough it was done. Or as much of it as they could do without actually being on location. It was almost noon, now, and quite suddenly two young women entered the spacious room. In their hands were bags of food.

"Musichetta!" Bossuet nearly crowed. He hoped up and ran up to the dark haired women, before pecking her on the cheek. "And you've brought food!"

"Don't think you'll best me," Joly said with a laugh, before going to greet his girlfriend as well.

Grantaire cocked his head in confusion. "Are those three-?"

Luckily it was only Enjolras who heard him. He nodded before saying, "they're in love. Lucky bastards."

"Not dating anyone then?" Grantaire asked.

Enjolras shook his head, wide eyed, "are people saying I am?"

"Not so much people as teen blogs. They say you were at a really expensive restaurant or something with a handsome older man," R shrugged, reaching for a sandwich brought by the girls.

"That's ridiculous," the blonde girl said. "Doesn't sound like a teen blog, but more like a tabloid. But then again what's the difference? I'm Cosette, by the way. I'm Enjolras' publicist, and I can assure you he isn't secretly dating an older gentleman. That man was probably my adoptive father. They have meetings every so often as Valjean is one of Enjolras' main backers."

"You're the one who recommended me for this job?" Grantaire asked.

Cosette smiled, she looked absolutely lovely when she did that. "Oh I'm familiar with your work. In fact our dear-"

Enjolras hacked loudly.

"Well somebody is a fan of yours, and insisted that I try and contact you. Said you would be perfect for this project. When I found out your agent was Eponine I was thrilled! She and I were roomies at Montfermeil University. Anyway, I'm glad to have you on this project," Cosette said sweetly. She grabbed a sandwich and said with a wink, "and now I must go talk to my dear boyfriend, before he gets too jealous of the attention I'm giving you."

With a charming laugh she disappeared in the swarm and made her way to sit by Marius. The two of them began a lively conversation.

"So you're a fan of mine?" R couldn't help but have his biggest shit eating grin on his face when he turned to look at Enjolras.

The blond blushed. "No. I-"

R raised a brow, lowering his head...a look that many men had told him made him look sinfully attractive.

"Alright, yes. I saw you in a music video of Patron Minette's before they broke up. You were good."

Grantaire thought back to the few videos he had done for them, and they had all had him in sexually degrading positions. He wasn't exactly sure how that had left the singer with a good impression of him, but he wasn't about to push his luck. He let the matter drop, with a small word of thanks.

After lunch they continued to block. The next day they would meet on location and start to film.

The following morning, R was texted an address and told to be there as soon as possible.

Reluctantly he dragged himself out of bed and made his way to get dressed. Although he was excited at the prospects to be working so closely to Enjolras, he had to admit, he wasn't his best in the mornings. But something told him that Combeferre, who had texted him, was most definitely a morning person.

It wasn't long before he found himself in front of a charming cafe that had a notice on the door saying it was closed for the day. He made his way inside and was greeted by a rush of activity. Already, Feuilly was running about setting up lights. A few extras milled around the coffee table getting snacks. Jehan was trying desperately to get Enjolras changed into a deep burgundy sweater, but the blond was in the midst of having a conversation with Cosette and Courfeyrac. In another corner, Bahorel and Combeferre were discussing how to set up the shots, and where to do them.

"Morning, R," Bossuet said, noticing the brunet for the first time.

"Is it always like this?" asked Grantaire.

Joly let out an anxious laugh, "er yeah. Pretty much. It's the worst when-"

Grantaire never got to find out when it could be worse, because at that moment he was being dragged away by Jehan.

"You look disastrous, R!" complained the petit man. "Couldn't you have tried to get any sleep at all?"

Grantaire looked down at the floor. Truth be told he hadn't gotten any sleep the previous night, partially from nerves and excitement...as well as he had decided last night would be a great time to go and rewatch everything Enjolras had ever posted on his channel. There were old music videos, vlogs, rants about society and feminism... R hadn't been laid in a very long while and rewatching Enjolras' videos had definitely provided material for his spank bank...not that he would admit it to anyone here.

"Sorry. Never done a video like this," grunted Grantaire.

"Really?" Jeahan raised a brow as he began unbuttoning R's shirt.

Grantaire shrugged. "Nah. Did some music videos for Patron Minette, but they have quite a different style from you guys."

"Yeah. I've actually seen some of those," Jehan said, his fingers beginning to unbutton R's jeans.

"I think I got this covered," Grantaire said gently pushing Jehan's lithe fingers away.

Jehan rolled his eyes. "Don't be immature. This is my job."

Grantaire didn't notice how closely Enjolras was watching them. He didn't see how jealous Enjolras was of Jehan.

"Strip," ordered Jehan, making his way back to the rack pulling off a nice pair of dark jeans, and a different plaid button down. He also grabbed a vintage looking watch, to replace R's cheap beat up one.

Grantaire rolled his eyes. "You did all that work, and you don't even get to partake in the fun part?"

Jehan scoffed. "Please. If I touched you I would find myself out of a job."

"What?" Grantaire froze, trousers half off, jaw open.

Jehan's eyes widened. "Nothing," he squeaked. "Here put these on!"

Grantaire did so, mildly confused by what was going on.

Once Jehan said that both he and Enjolras were ready they were rushed over to the counter where the extras were already being organized into a line by Combeferre.

"You two, stand here," the director said, placing them in the middle of the line. "I want R in front like so. Perfect. You two look marvelous! Great job. Now just stand there for a bit while we get the camera set."

"I hope this isn't too atrociously early for you," Enjolras said lightly.

"Maybe a bit," Grantaire said, trying not to yawn.

"Ferre just wants to get this filmed and edited so that it can go up on the channel," Enjolras said.

Grantaire nodded. "It'll be great. Your fans seem really excited."

Enjolras had announced that he had a new project coming out soon, involving new music, and all the comments on his most recent videos seemed to be speculating what it could be. "I hope this lives up to their expectations."

"How could it not?" Grantaire asked.

"You two," Ferre interrupted. "Stop chatting. We're about to start."

Feuilly hit the play button on his iPhone and suddenly music filled the room.

"Enj your hand on R's arm. Good. Turn...now! Cut! Perfect," Combeferre said. "Let's try it again, but with more questioning hesitation, Enj. You don't know this guy, but you want to. He's cute, and you're about to ask for his number. I need to see the anxiety!"

Enjolras nodded, and so they did it again. Grantaire allowed for fingers to gently wrap around his bicep, before turning around. Looking up into Enjolras' face he gasped, feeling his diaphragm clench. God, Enjolras was beautiful.

"Cut! That was amazing!" Ferre cheered. "I loved how you let your breath hitch, like that R! Also Enj, great job. Now let's do it again, exactly like that. Feuilly, play the end. And this time it's gonna show your faces, so act. Also we need you to introduce yourselves when the music ends. Extras, silence on set please!" Pause. "And action."

Grantaire let himself go through the motions exactly as before. He felt Enjolras' long fingers land lightly on his arm before turning. Again he felt his gut tighten, as he lifted his head to look Enjolras in the eye.

"Hi," Grantaire could hear the uncertainty in the blond's voice, "I'm Enjolras."

Just as softly, he replied, "Grantaire."

They continued to look each other in the eye, not even aware that everything around them had fallen silent. Grantaire could feel himself leaning ever so slightly towards the blond, like a sunflower in the sun. They didn't even notice the lights or the cameras, or even the other people. It was just them, and then-

"Cut!"

The moment was gone.

The cafe began to fill with noise and movement again.

"I don't think we need to do that again," there was awe in Bahorel's voice as he rewatched the footage.

Combeferre nodded his agreement. "You two are so natural around each other. It's amazing. We're gonna take a five minute break as Joly and Feuilly set up the next shot at a table. Musichetta will help them. Great job guys."

Grantaire wanted to say something, but he found that he couldn't. Enjolras seemed to be in a similar state. However, just a moment later he left Grantaire and went to go talk with Courfeyrac. Grantaire was left alone to his own thoughts.

"Are you two a couple?"

Grantaire turned to see a petite young woman at his elbow, must be one of the extras. "Excuse me?"

"Well it just seemed- ah. Where are my manners. My name's Floreal. I just assumed that you two were close, the way you were looking at each other like that," the ginger continued.

Grantaire smiled tightly. "Just acting. I only met him the other day."

Floreal nodded, clearly embarrassed. "Sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

"R, we're ready for you!" Joly said hurrying over and grabbing the man.

He was pushed roughly down into a seat. In front of him was a steaming mug of hot coffee, and a half empty plate. Whoever was in charge of props did a very thorough job of eating half of the muffin. Grantaire only shook his head. Enjolras was already seated, running his fingers around the lip of his mug.

Feuilly made some final adjustments to one of the lights and nodded. Bahorel fixed the camera angle, went to the other camera and shifted it as well, before giving Combeferre the thumbs up.

"Great! For this shot I want you two holding hands, or something. Just be affectionate, but shy. Like first date awkward. Cute but awkward. Got it?" Combeferre began to move away.

"We're just meant to hold hands for the entire first verse?" Grantaire asked.

Combeferre rolled his eyes. "Just pretend it's a date."

"And our expressions?" Enjolras asked.

"Don't worry about that. The shots should be from your neck down. Feuilly?" The music started halfway through the intro. "And action!"

Enjolras leaned across the table and lightly gripped Grantaire's forearm. He ran his fingers across the exposed skin, before tracing patterns into the sensitive flesh of his wrist. Grantaire could feel tingles dance across his lower spine. His other hand came across, grabbing Enjolras' hand between his two. Carefully he lifted the others hand to his mouth, kissing Enjolras' palm. He just hoped it didn't look stupid on camera.

Enjolras let out a little sigh, before shifting closer in his chair to Grantaire. He leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss on Grantaire's mouth, one hand steadying himself on the brunet's neck.

"CUT!"

Grantaire was frozen. Had that really just happened?

"Great job. But I want to get some shots of you two holding hands. Feuilly play it back from forty-five seconds in? I don't really think it matters," Combeferre mumbled. "Are you two set?"

Enjolras gave a thumbs up. Grantaire was still too catatonic to do anything.

"Action!"

Cautiously Enjolras wound his fingers into Grantaire's. He was careful, as if this was somehow more intimate than the kiss they had just share. Grantaire squeezed the blond's hand tentatively, before moving his fingers away and up to the others wrist. He could feel Enjolras' pulse, and it steadied him. This was ok. It was more than ok...

"Cut." Combeferre cried. "R, you're a natural! We should have used you for all Enj's vids. Your chemistry together is great."

Instantly R withdrew his hand. For some reason Enjolras seemed embarrassed as well.

"Alright that's a wrap for this location. We're headed back to the loft. Extras, we've got buses for you outside. Let's go people, lotta work we need to get done today!" Combeferre turned away from the mass of people to address the crew."We better help stay and clean up, else Musichetta will have my head. Enjolras, do you want to take Courf and R back to your place? Start organizing the next shot?"

"Um I don't really know-"

"Don't worry Enj, my sweet bf knows everything that needs to be done," Combeferre said, already beginning to help move tables back to where they belonged. "See you boys soon!"

The drive back was held in silence, the awkwardness was palatable. Combeferre had said they had chemistry...but maybe it was only the kind of chemistry one could have on camera...a fictional kind that doesn't exist when one of the parties isn't acting. Grantaire let out a snort, wouldn't that be his luck.

"What's so funny?" Enjolras' brow furrowed, but he kept looking at the traffic.

Grantaire blushed. "It's nothing!"

Now it was Courfeyrac's turn to laugh.

Enjolras merely cocked his head.

"Ferre says you've got chemistry on camera, but off it you're oblivious as rocks," Courfeyrac commented.

"Excuse me?" Enjolras asked.

"My point exactly," Courfeyrac turned away from the rear view mirror to look out the window, thus signaling the conversation was over.

They arrived at the apartment moments after the extras. Courfeyrac lead the way up to the loft, where all the furniture had been moved to reveal a large open space. Hanging on one of the walls was a giant white curtain that was partially draped over the floor.

"Alright ladies and gents, right now we will be filming the bashing-not-bashing scene," Courfeyrac began, "I've got notes from the director: Pookie-bear, I hope you're not reading this out loud..."

There were some stifled laughs as Courfeyrac blushed. He gave a small cough, skimming the page before skimming down to nearly the end. "Ah. Here it is. Set everyone else up as the crowd and begin blocking the shot. You know what I want. You always do. Love your sex sl-...and that's it."

Enjolras was scrutinizing his best friend as R tried his hardest not to laugh.

Courfeyrac began placing people facing away from where the camera would be. Grabbing four of the biggest guys he made them wait along with Enjolras and Grantaire. Before anything else could be done, however, Combeferre and the rest of the crew arrived. Feuilly began to check the lights and set them up. Marius ran about setting up the cameras, Bahorel following close by to make sure he didn't screw up.

Jehan flitted about making sure everyone looked perfect, something Enjolras didn't even have to try at, thought Grantaire grumpily.

They ran the scene a few times, having the muscular men holding R and Enjolras before dragging them apart. One held Enjolras, while the other seemed to beat him. R's partners just held him as he struggled against their strength.

"Reach out towards him, R!" Combeferre directed. "More! Like you have to protect him. Energy through your fingers! There! Kick your legs? Brill. You're brilliant. Now let's do that again, but film it this time. Ok?"

After the shot, they took a five minute break as Courfeyrac, Combeferre, and Enjolras went to go strategize.

"You're a really good actor," Floreal blushed.

Grantaire shook his head. "It's Enjolras. He brings the best out of us."

Floreal giggled. "Nah. It's all you."

She leaned closer, placing a hand on his bicep. "Wow. You're strong."

R shrugged. "I'm a dancer."

"Really? That's hot."

Enjolras cleared his throat. Grantaire hadn't realized that the blond had finished his planning and come over.

"R," his voice was chilly. "We need to block the next shot."

Grantaire nodded, confusedly as he allowed himself to be pulled away from the girl.

"Alright, extras," announced Courfeyrac, "you are done. You're paychecks will be sent to your agents. Thank you for working with us! We'll be in contact if another project comes up."

"Um, where are we going?"

"My bedroom," murmured Enjolras. Grantaire could feel himself go red.

Enjolras' bedroom was a lot like the rest of the flat, simple with large windows and floaty curtains that blew in the breeze. The sun had begun to go down, and Feuilly was already in the room adjusting the lights to make it appear intimate and dim.

"Which scene is this?" asked Grantaire, his voice catching.

"The passionate one," giggled Jehan. "Alright, boys, off with your shirts."

"Better take the pants off too," chuckled Combeferre.

Jehan smiled, "good point!"

Easily Enjolras began to strip down, pulling off his shirt, kicking off his shoes...Grantaire couldn't help but stare. Enjolras was well built. His chest was the same pale complexion as the rest of him, his muscles smooth and taunt. How Grantaire longed to lick-

"Take a picture, it lasts longer," Courfeyrac whispered as he passed by.

Jehan was taking out large brushes and something that looked suspiciously a lot like eyeshadow. Suddenly those things clattered to the ground. "Holy shit, R. You've got tattoos!"

Grantaire had just taken off his shirt to reveal a set of constellations running across his ribs. "Will that be a problem?"

Jehan looked to Enjolras, who glanced over to Combeferre. "Problem? You just got ten times more badass. Those're great R!"

Grantaire blushed. He had gotten a lot of them so long ago, they felt like a part of him...

"Is that Corona Borealis?" Enjolras had moved closer, fingers outstretched as if he wanted to trace it. He didn't. Realizing how awkward that may be, he withdrew them. Grantaire was disappointed.

"Yeah, one of my favorites."

"Enjolras, stop moving," huffed Jehan. He had gathered up his things, and had begun the intense process of what seemed to be applying bruises to Enjolras' flawless skin. The blond's pants were undone, hanging loosely from his hips.

"I have a question," it took all of R's power to keep from looking down.

"Shoot," Enjolras said lazily, as he stood perfectly still for Jehan.

"Why do you chose to film at your own home? Why not go somewhere else?"

For some reason Jehan shot R a smile.

"I like it because this music is so personal, and comes from me. I want my viewers to see that, and I want it to feel as real as I can make it. To me, there's nothing more real than being invited into someone's home and to be able to see all of its flaws and messes. People are a lot like homes." Enjolras said thoughtfully.

Grantaire smiled. Listening to the answer made him feel as if he had just been let in on a little secret.

"A'ight you two, love birds. When you're finished go sit on the edge of the bed," Combeferre swung by to explain. "R, you're gonna be in your boxers. E, I want you just like that."

Grantaire wanted to protest, why should he be in his underwear? Enjolras' viewers wouldn't care about that. Wouldn't care about him. They would probably much rather see Enjolras half clothed.

The two men made their way over to the large, daunting bed.

"Let's start with Enjolras seated, and Grantaire standing holding ice to the bruise. Feuilly playback from anywhere in the chorus," Combeferre directed.

They did that for awhile before Combeferre told Grantaire to get behind Enjolras on the bed and just wrap his arms around the blond's shoulders.

"Enj, cry."

It was a simple command, but it was quite effective. Enjolras' body was shaking in Grantaire's arms. Although he had never been told to do so, Grantaire found himself whispering every comfort he could think of into the blond's ear.

"Cut! Now let's film some sex," laughed Combeferre.

"He doesn't mean that," assured Courfeyrac. But still, Grantaire wasn't comforted.

Grantaire was exhausted on his walk home. It had been such a long day of filming, and to be honest he had never loved a project as much as he enjoyed working on this one. Not only was he tired, but a part of him felt strangely energized and keyed up. Sure the 'sex' scene had been really awkward, but he would be lying to himself if he said that it hadn't turned him on.

Enjolras had been pinned under him, their skin warm against the other. When Combeferre had ordered him to start rolling his hips, Grantaire had blanched. It wasn't very professional, but neither was working with your celebrity crush. Finally Enjolras had murmured,

"Relax, Grantaire. Pretend the cameras aren't here. It's just me."

And damn if his voice had been sexy before, now it was lower, softer, completely irresistible. Grantaire could have followed that voice to end of the earth. He had done what he was told. He rolled his hips, peppered Enjolras' neck and chest with kisses...gone so much farther than he had ever expected to go...and it was all fake. God, he just wanted to curl up and hide away from embarrassment...it would be awhile before he could picture Enjolras like that again to jerk off to. For now there was just too much awkwardness attached. He was eager to get home to bed.

Unfortunately when he got to his apartment he found someone waiting.

"What are you doing here?" he grunted.

"Now is that anyway to treat your agent," clucked Eponine.

"I'm tired," Grantaire answered drily.

"I wanted to ask how it went," pouted Eponine. "I brought Chinese."

At the mention of food, Grantaire perked up a bit. "Fine, you can stay."

Eponine laughed. "I knew you would come around. So how was it? Is Enjolras as stunning in person as he is in his videos?"

Grantaire ducked his head.

"Well?"

"More so," he said under his breath.

"Oooh! Someone's got a crush!"

"Shut up, Ponine. It's just a job. Whatever this is means nothing. I'll get over it in a week...maybe a year."

"So how's the sex...oops. I mean sex scene?" Eponine giggled.

"How do you-"

"Cosette called me. Apparently Courfeyrac texted her all about it. Wanted me to be gentle to you."

"Are you even capable of that?" asked Grantaire.

"Fuck you," Eponine replied good naturedly. "So? Is he a god in bed? A dom like I imagine?"

"He's nothing like Montparnasse. Besides 'Parnasse was never my type," Grantaire rolled his eyes.

Eponine raised a brow. "So he's a bottom then. Bet he's needy...all whiny and bossy, with those pouty lips I bet he'd give great head-"

"Would you grow up. It's not like we made a porno today. Jesus. It's a music video," Grantaire was exasperated.

Eponine smirked. "Bet you wish it had been a porno. If only you two were in that business, eh?"

"I'm too tired for this. Please leave."

Eponine raised both her hands. "Fine. Let me know how tomorrow goes. Cosette texted me the address for you to meet them at in the morning."

She handed him a slip of paper. He recognized the address instantly. It was a boxing gym not a block away.

This story is heavily inspired by Take Me to Church, and Troye Sivan's new album Wild. Enjolras' song is modeled a lot after the first, and his character in this story the latter. I hope you enjoyed it. Also originally meant to be a oneshot, but as you already can guess there will be a part two. IDK, it's 21 pages already, and I feel like I just need to post what I've got already. Part two should be up soon...ish. Loads of love ~T.W.o.W.


	2. Chapter 2

Grantaire fell asleep with the image of rosy lips wrapped around his cock burned into his eyelids. He had tried so hard to forget the feeling of Enjolras breathing under him, their hands entwined on the pale bedspread...he had squeezed his eyes so tight, willing the memory of Enjolras' husky voice in his ear to go away...he hoped to get to sleep, to forget about how wonderful today had been...but his dreams would not forget. They carried him to an alternate reality where it was possible for him to hold Enjolras as he thrust into him...where moans begged him for more~

Grantaire's eyes fluttered open. It was still dark out, probably somewhere between two or three in the morning. The heat pooling in his stomach was still there, and there would only be one way to get rid of it. Unwilling to sink to that level, Grantaire got out of his warm bed and headed to the bathroom to take a cold shower.

He scrubbed his skin till he was red, being careful to avoid anything below his waist. His brain drifted to idle thoughts that strung together forming a train to nowhere. Perhaps he could make it through the night without another wet dream. He glanced at the bed, and frowned. It was so big and inviting...and he had had many past sexual encounters there...but none of them would satisfy the ache he was already beginning to feel again.

He walked past his bedroom and headed to the little office/study. There wasn't much there: an empty canvas, some books, and a desk with his computer. It was the last of these distractions he headed towards. He opened up his laptop before heading to YouTube. He figured he could watch some baby animal videos or something...and that's when he saw it. In his subscription feed was a new video from Enjolras. Cursing under his breath, he clicked on it.

"Hey guys!" Enjolras must have filmed this just after he had left. "I've been super busy on some secret projects that I wish I could tell you about. But believe me, they are worth the wait. My new music is coming a long great. I can't wait for you to hear it! I've been working with some amazing friends to produce it. If you want to see more of the process you should follow my Instagram where I've been posting some pictures...all abstract. Don't want to give any of you an unfair advantage." He laughed. "I'll try to post some videos here soon. Wait til you meet who I'm working with, you'll die. He's gorgeous, and so talented. Have I revealed too much? Let me know what you think in the comments. I'll be posting another video here soon. Link to all my accounts down in the description. Au Revoir~"

Grantaire swallowed the lump in his throat. Had Enjolras just called him gorgeous? Were Enjolras' viewers going to be disappointed when they found out it was only him? Grantaire scrolled down to the comments to see that some people had already begun commenting.

"Who do you think he's collabing with?"

"Do you think it's a duet?"

"#dying why would E be so cryptic, doesn't he know that I nEED TO KNOW?!"

"What if it's Felix Thomolyes?" Felix was another Youtuber, a little older than Enjolras, but who had a similar sound. But where Enjolras seemed righteous and moral, Felix had always seemed snooty and 'holier than thou' to Grantaire. There were replies of "yes please" and "god I hope so"...R felt no pity that they would be disappointed when it was revealed to be him.

And finally there was the comment chain that stopped Grantaire's heart.

"Do you think that this mystery guy could be E's bf?!"

Already some thirteen or so people had responded and most of them had said, "i ship it!" or some variation of that. Grantaire blushed. People shipped him and Enjolras, and they didn't even know him yet...

Rolling his chair back from the desk Grantaire opened up his Instagram, searching for Enjolras' music account. He saw a few pictures from the cafe, close ups of the half eaten food and coffee...another one of them looked like his borrowed watch, and another that showed the sunset from Enjolras' bedroom window.

Even though he was working on the project, these teasers drove him crazy. Grantaire was desperate to see the finished product. After liking a few of them, he decided to call it a night. Checking his phone, he saw that it was already four in the morning. Jehan was going to be pissed...

Grantaire was right. Later that morning as he strolled into the boxing gym, dark circles beneath his eyes, he was immediately accosted by one Jehan Prouvaire.

"Why the hell do you do this to me, R? It's like you want me to be mad at you," complained the make-up artist.

Bossuet whistled. "Jean never swears."

"Oh shut up. R, don't you ever get any sleep?" Jehan huffed, pulling Grantaire over to where they had set up wardrobe.

"Not if I can help it," he replied with a coy wink.

"Don't be cute," Jean was not amused. "You need to get yourself a boyfriend who can look after you and help you get a healthy amount of sleep."

"Honey, if I had a boyfriend we wouldn't be sleeping," R smirked.

"Well you look like hell," Jean complained. "And since it's my job to make you presentable, I think I should get a bit of say in your upkeep, at least while you're working for us."

Grantaire sighed. "I'm sorry Jehan. I've never really done well sleeping alone. I don't like it...plus I've always been a bit of an insomniac."

Jehan cooed, "you poor dear. We really must find you a boyfriend."

Grantaire let Jehan powder him to his heart's content, without further complaint or innuendo. When he was done, he was told to get changed into a black tank top, and athletic shorts.

He made his way over to where Combeferre, Courfeyrac, and Enjolras were standing with Bahorel. The director and producer were speaking avidly with Bahorel as Enjolras listened.

"And how come I'm the only one with foundation caked on his skin?" muttered Grantaire to Enjolras.

The blonde turned with a smile on his face. "Cause I'm not in this scene. It's just you."

Grantaire thought back to all their discussions the first day of concept, and he vaguely remembered something about boxing...

"Alright," Combeferre turned to R, "Bahorel has choreographed some boxing for you to try. But we're going to need to wrap your knuckles. Bahorel can do that for you if you don't-"

Grantaire smiled, "I've boxed before."

Combeferre's eyes widened. "Really? That's great! Alright, so B, how about you go talk him through the combo, explain some stuff etc. I've got to find Feuilly and see if there's anyway we can get some better lighting."

The others ambled off, leaving just Enjolras, Bahorel, and Grantaire. Enjolras seemed to be nervously playing with a small camera, running his fingers around the side in repetitive motions.

Bahorel handed Grantaire some wraps, and the artist began the soothing process of wrapping his hands. He had always loved boxing, the tight feeling in his curled muscles as he poised his fist ready to punch...the pattern of breathing...but this part, wrapping his hands to protect them, always managed to center him.

"Alright, so it's pretty simple. We'll be filming you punching a heavy bag...but Combeferre says he doesn't want you in gloves, for aesthetic, or some shit. I tried to argue him out of it, but he insisted. I think so long as you're careful it should be okay. You said you've done this before?"

Grantaire nodded. "Yeah."

Bahorel smiled. "Well that makes me feel better. Would hate to have you break your hand for this music video. Pretty sure Courf wouldn't be too fond of that either. I don't think he knows how dangerous it is, if he did... Anyway, it's a simple combo meant to be repeated. You don't need to hit hard, but give the appearance that you are. This scene is about you working out the frustration and angst of not protecting your lover. Survivors' guilt, almost."

"Alright. Tell me the combo, then." Grantaire couldn't hide the excitement in his voice.

"So it starts with two right jabs, a left hook, ends with a right undercut. Then you repeat it on the left. Nice and simple." Bahorel said, demonstrating the punches in the air.

Grantaire nodded, "do you guys mind if I warm up a bit first?"

Bahorel smiled. "Not at all. We've still got some set up to do, and I think it would be smart for you to get some practice. I'm sure Combeferre will art direct you once we start shooting."

Grantaire ambled off, finding a jump rope in one of the corners.

Enjolras turned to Bahorel. "Is it really dangerous for him to box without gloves?"

Bahorel could read the blond's concern in his eyes. He gave a reassuring smile, "in real life scenarios, yes. But he should be fine. R knows his stuff, and he's only pretending for us. We're just lucky we got someone who knows so much about boxing."

"Yeah, luck." Enjolras said halfheartedly. Grantaire was so much more than luck.

Grantaire was busy skipping rope, his blood pounding in his ears when he heard the crisp voice of Enjolras nearby. He stopped, turning towards the voice, to see the blond talking into the camera.

"-behind the scenes of my music video 'First'. Today is day two of filming, but I'm afraid that I really didn't have time to get anything from yesterday...but never fear I'm not in today's scene, but my lovely co-star is. You haven't met him yet and...merde," Enjolras' smile dropped, he rolled his eyes, shaking his head, before it returned. "You'll be meeting him shortly. I'm honestly so grateful to be working with him."

Enjolras turned off the camera, and sensing eyes on him, turned to see R staring. "Hey."

Grantaire was still breathing heavily from his warm up, but he managed to mutter, "you've got it backwards."

"Huh?"

"I'm lucky to be working with you," Grantaire explained. "I'm the nobody extra who Enjolras deigned worthy to play love interest."

"Have I offended you?" Enjolras asked.

"No...that's not it," Grantaire blushed a bit. "It's just you make me sound like a lot more than I am."

"R, you're talented. You deserve all the praise I give, and probably more," Enjolras seemed flustered.

Grantaire paused, he didn't know what to say. "I-"

"Look, you don't have to accept my praise but you can't stop me from saying it."

Grantaire felt his face heat up, his heart was still pounding wildly. "I was just going to say thank you. Coming from you, it means a lot."

It was Enjolras' turn to blush. "Ah...I-"

"R, we're ready for you!" Combeferre's voice echoed from across the room.

Enjolras just nodded, watching Grantaire go. The brunet made his way over to where the heavy bag was hanging. He was surrounded by lighting and a couple cameras, which would allow Bahorel to capture different angles of the shot. Enjolras watched how easily the other began his routine, it was almost like he belonged in this life. He was easy to work with, and it was obvious everyone liked him. Enjolras hoped he would be willing to work on another project someday…

"No. Be angrier, R. Hit harder," Combeferre's voice broke through Enjolras' train of thought.

A thin sheen of sweat was covering the boxer's body, and Enjolras knew he was staring. He felt envy curdle in his stomach like milk gone bad as he watched Jehan lay a hand on R's bicep and whisper something into his ear. As Enjolras fiddled with the small camera, turning it on, he failed to notice how tense R's shoulders had become. Enjolras filmed the whole scene, watching through the screen of the camera Grantaire punch the heavy bag harder and harder. The brunet was releasing grunts with each hit that were definitely doing something to Enjolras' libido.

"Cut! That was perfect, R!" cheered Combeferre.

Grantaire was panting slightly from his exertions.

"I don't think we've ever had the pleasure of working with someone who made the process so easy," sighed Courfeyrac. "This is probably the quickest we've finished a shoot. Wouldn't you agree Enj?"

Enjolras who had managed to approach his friends by then nodded.

"You were great, R," Jehan agreed.

"I think we've gotten all the shots we need of you," Combeferre added.

"Oh," R tried to hide his disappointment, that meant no more working with Enjolras.

The others began to move away to discuss what needed to be done next in the process, giving Enjolras and Grantaire some privacy.

"So, what was it that Jehan whispered in your ear?" asked Enjolras slowly.

"Oh, you saw that?" Grantaire was flushed, Enjolras assumed from the work out, but he would be wrong.

"Yeah. Seemed intimate," Enjolras struggled to get the words out.

"It was...kinda."

"Oh! I'm sorry I shouldn't-"

"Nah, man. It's okay. Just a bit embarrassing." Grantaire said, barely meeting Enjolras' eye.

"So...Jehan's a great guy."

"Yeah he is."

"I'm happy for you two," Enjolras said curtly, beginning to move away.

"Wait. What?" R looked confused, but it was too late.

At that moment Jehan returned to the group, dragging along some of the others. Joly and Bossuet made it impossible for Enjolras to leave the situation, even though he felt like he wanted to go back home and curl up in bed and cry.

"Why don't you join Joly, Bossuet and I for coffee?" Jehan asked offering his sweetest smile, Enjolras' stomach jerked.

"I'd like that," R's eyes were still on Enjolras. "Will you be coming?"

"I can't. I need to go back to Bahorel's to do editing," Enjolras said feeling like his eyes were beginning to water. He blinked, and forced a smile onto his face. "You go. It'll be nice, yeah?"

"Oh. Yeah, okay," R said nodding a little too fast.

"C'mon, R," Jehan said taking his arm gently. Grantaire allowed himself to be lead away from the group. He changed back into his normal clothes before going to join his friends. They caught a taxi, and were taken to the Corinth.

"I've never seen Enjolras open up to someone so quickly," commented Joly as they entered the establishment. They were quickly seated, and placed their order, before the conversation continued.

"Yeah, usually he puts up a fuss with whoever we find for his videos. Says that they don't get it, but he was the one to suggest you so maybe-" Bossuet was suddenly elbowed very hard in the side by his boyfriend.

"He suggested me?" R knew that Enjolras had heard of him, and he had had his suspicions but...to hear it out of Bossuet's mouth was something completely unexpected.

Jehan rolled his eyes, "cat's outta the bag now. Yes, R. He suggested to Cosette that he would really like working with you on a project. She happened to know your agent, and it all worked out."

"But why me?"

"You're talented, R. We've all seen your videos with Patron Minette," Jehan replied.

"More times than we can count," laughed Bossuet.

Joly nodded eagerly. "Enjolras didn't really like the music, but he would watch them for you."

Grantaire was stunned.

"Erm, maybe don't let him know that we told you?" Bossuet said quietly as their coffee arrived.

"Enjolras would kill us," agreed Joly.

Grantaire dipped his head. "I don't think that will be much of a problem. Today was the last day. I won't be seeing any of you after this."

"Are you kidding?" Jehan looked offended. "We're friends aren't we?!"

"Yeah, but I was only hired for this video. I won't be needed after this."

"Don't be ridiculous," Jehan cooed. "We aren't just your friends because you decided to be in a music video."

"We like you R, you're awesome," Bossuet hastily added.

"Okay." R smiled thinly. "But I will miss this process. It was a lot of fun making the video itself."

Jehan shared a look at Bossuet and Joly.

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

He knew they were lying.

In Bahorel's office, Courfeyrac was lounging on the couch with Cosette, playing with her hair, while Feuilly, Enjolras, Bahorel and Combeferre were crowded around the monitor.

"So Enj, what did you think of R?" Cosette asked grinning.

"Yeah, was he everything you dreamed of?" laughed Courfeyrac.

Enjolras blushed. "Shut up guys, we're working."

Courfeyrac just shook his head. "Think you'll ask him to do the other two videos?"

"What other two videos?" Cosette asked.

"'First' is literally the first video of a trilogy," explained Combeferre, "I'm surprised no one told you yet."

Cosette shrugged, "no worries, we've all had a lot on our plates. Which are the other songs, Enj?"

"Next is 'Triumph' and the final one is 'Red'," Enjolras replied his shoulders dropping. "Both are gonna be a lot more taxing than this one. I don't know if I can ask R to dedicate so much of his time to this project, not now anyway."

"Are you kidding me?" Cosette asked rising. She grabbed a hold of the blond's shoulders, looking him in the eye. "He would love to. I know for a fact that he would love to."

"How?"

The others in the room groaned. Cosette tried to refrain from hitting herself in the face, she failed. "I've talked to his agent, Eponine, a lot. It looks like he's as head over heels as you are."

Enjolras couldn't tell if he wanted to laugh or cry at that.

"Did you see how sad he looked when we told him we were done with him today?" added Combeferre.

"I'm sure he would love to be in your other two vids," added Courfeyrac.

"And if when you're asking him your tongue slips and you ask him out? Who are we to complain?" Bahorel added.

"Feuilly? You've been oddly quiet. What do you think?"

Feuilly smiled. "I think you should just do it so that we can move on, and maybe get some work done?"

Enjolras felt the tension in his shoulders relax. He smiled again. "Fine. I'll talk to him."

Except he didn't, because if he did it would hurt too much.

Everyday Grantaire held out, waiting for Enjolras to contact him, or at least his agent. He desperately wanted contact, a sign, anything! And it came in the form of a paycheck a few weeks later.

The check arrived with a little post-it in Combeferre's handwriting. 'Pleasure working with you!'

So that was it. Grantaire tried not to let his heart sink too far. He had been stupid to have listened so much to Joly and Jehan. Of course it had only been a professional relationship, it was silly to have assumed so much.

Weeks went by, and there was a definite chill to the air. Grantaire watched as Enjolras uploaded a short update about how his music video would be going up soon, and how there were going to be two more in the series. Listlessly, R wondered what the concepts for those were, and who they had asked for help. He tried not to pity himself too much, but he failed. He found himself going to bars more and more often, and coming home with strangers. The distractions were helpful, but they didn't cure his loneliness. He couldn't help but feel like he had seriously messed something up.

And that's when the video came out. When Grantaire saw it in his subscription box he felt his heart leap, and then plummet. And his gut was definitely twisting into knots he doubted would ever untangle. He clicked on the video and heard the intro that he had fist heard in Enjolras' loft so long ago.

The shot was in black and white, panning across a long line in a cafe. He saw Enjolras' hand reach out to grab his bicep. He watched as the man, no wait, it was him...He watched himself turn around. It wouldn't be until his fifth viewing that he would notice the sharp inhale he did….god, so they had decided to use that shot.

As the song progressed it shifted to them eating at the table, their were some drone shots, overhead that Grantaire had completely failed to notice them taking. It still didn't show their faces, but he watched himself kiss Enjolras' palm, and felt himself cringe internally. When had he ever thought that would have been a good idea?!

The next scene hurt. He watched Enjolras struggling against a white backdrop, and no one was looking at him. How could no one look? Grantaire was struggling against two men holding him, reaching out as Enjolras was pulled farther and farther away from him. God this felt too much like reality. R was tempted to click on another video, any video, but he couldn't. He was too weak to do even that, he though disgustedly.

There was a slow fade that matched the music, and Grantaire watched himself holding Enjolras as he sobbed. It all seemed more intense than when they had filmed it, R tightened his knuckles preparing himself for whatever would come next.

And then he was kissing Enjolras, everywhere, so tenderly he seemed afraid that the blond might shatter. He watched Enjolras tenderly wind his fingers into his dark locks as R ground into him. Subtly the sound of drums began to pick up.

With a crescendo in the music the viewer was transported to the boxing gym. The angle was clearly from behind, and showed Grantaire punching the heavy bag mercilessly. All his muscles were taught and tense, and it was clear that he was in hell.

The music shifted one more time. The screen was black, and slowly fading into focus was the Cafe Musain. The shot panned across the line like before, and when Enjolras touched Grantaire, color bloomed from the spot, spreading across the whole screen. The music faded out, and suddenly Grantaire was overly aware of the silence.

"Hi, I'm Enjolras." There was a tremor to the blond's voice that made Grantaire's throat tighten.

"Grantaire." His voice was soft and low, and just a tad bit suggestive. The screen went black, and Grantaire felt his reality slipping away from him. Obviously he replayed it.

And after that he played it again.

And again.

And again.

He played it a total of seven times.

After the seventh time he scrolled down into the comments, curious to see what Enjolras' fans had thought about it.

 **13** : I can't believe we have to wait for part two. I need it now! This was so good!

 **phan-girl-forthelolz_120:** Who was that guy? He was so hot. I SHIP IT! (can they be actual boyfriends please?)

Underneath that comment was a whole thread explaining how perfect they would be together. It was like a car crash, and Grantaire couldn't look away.

At the very bottom **TroylerorTronnor:** Do you think Grantaire is his actual name?!

It was **Parnasse's-gurl** who replied. "Ye, that guy is a dancer named Grantaire, sometimes called R. He's in some Patron Minette vids, and is super sexxxxyyy! He and E should totally hook up, I would watch that."

Grantaire cringed, but with a username like that what could he honestly expect?

There were so many positive comments, however, and soon Grantaire began to feel loneliness encircle him. He had majorly fucked up. What he wouldn't give for that video to be his reality, for Enjolras to look at him with such adoring glances and gentle touches….

"Fuck it."

He needed to get drunk, and preferably come home with someone, hopefully a blond with a beautiful voice. So he left his morose flat, determined to forget his troubles. He wandered around until he came to _Wanderlust,_ a gay club he hadn't been to in a very long time. It was fancier than some of the other clubs he'd been to recently, and there was a pretty good chance he wouldn't walk away with an STI. He entered the place, and immediately felt his heart stop.

There, by the bar was none other than Enjolras surrounded by his friends. A couple of strangers were already there hitting on him, but he seemed to ignore them. That's when Jehan caught his eye and waved him over, and Grantaire was sure he had worse luck than Bossuet.

"Hi, R. We haven't seen you in forever!" slurred Jehan. "Come celebrate with us! The video is up, have you seen it!?"

"R?" Enjolras looked like a deer in headlights.

"Relax, Enjolras, I'm just here looking for a good time. I won't scare off your potential suitors," R said scathingly.

"With Jehan here I'm sure you'll find it," Enjolras replied just as bitingly.

"Excuse me?" Jehan asked. He was definitely drunk, but he would have had to be deaf to miss Enjolras' remark.

"You two can go flaunt your relationship grinding on the dance floor, thank you very much. I'll stay here." Enjolras turned on his stool away from them.

"What the hell is he talking about?" Grantaire had to yell to be heard over the bass.

"I have no idea, Enj, love? What is it?"

"Don't call me that." Enjolras glared at his friend. "Courf, I'm outta here."

"What the hell was that about?" R asked, turning to Combeferre.

"Hell if I know. Have you thought over Enjolras' offer? We need an answer soon ya know." Combeferre replied.

"What offer?"

"You mean he didn't ask you?" Courfeyrac asked.

"Ask me what?"

"To be in the rest of the series," elaborated Jehan.

"No. I haven't heard from any of you since the paycheck arrived," Grantaire was beginning to feel nauseous. Whatever was wrong between him and Enjolras he needed an explanation. Now. "I've gotta go. I need to go talk to him."

The other men nodded understandingly and bid him good luck.

Grantaire ran out of the club, and caught a cab back to Enjolras' loft. As much as it embarrassed him to admit, he had memorized its address the first day he had gotten it. He made his way inside the house just as the first few flurries had begun to fall. He knocked repeatedly on the red door, but to no luck. Enjolras was not home yet. Grantaire felt determined to wait. He slid down the door until he landed in a heap on the floor. Suddenly the weight of all the strain of stress and heartache hit him at once, and he felt completely exhausted. It took barely five minutes for him to fall asleep.

After leaving the club, Enjolras had caught the metro to Cosette and Marius' apartment. The latter was out with some high school friends who had come home for the holiday, which meant it was Cosette who answered the door.

"Enjolras? What is it? What's wrong?" A frown had settled onto her delicate features.

Wordlessly he strode into the tiny apartment, and curled up on the couch.

"What happened? Is everyone ok?" Cosette continued to prod. She settled down next to him and began to run her fingers through his hair. Immediately it had a calming effect on him; his fingers unfurled and he let out a long slow breath. "I thought you were out clubbing tonight."

"I was," his tongue felt heavy.

"And?"

"We ran into R."

Cosette was instantly relieved. So no one was in the hospital or dead, that was a start. "Alright. I thought you liked Grantaire, what was so bad about running into him?"

"I do like him. I like him a lot," whined Enjolras.

"And? I'm not really seeing the problem here," Cosette asked, her voice still soft and soothing.

"He's dating Jean." Enjolras said clinically because if he said it any other way he would start to cry.

"Now Enjolras, do you have any proof?" Cosette asked.

"No, but-"

"They aren't dating, you're working yourself into a fit over nothing," Cosette hummed.

"But-"

"Enjolras," her fingers stopped combing his hair for a moment. "Trust me. I have it on good authority that R is not dating anyone."

"Whose?"

"Eponine, his agent. We've been having weekly chats. Turns out R has been going through a pretty rough streak of late, Ep's pretty worried about it." Cosette said, resuming playing with the blond's hair.

"What?"

"He's been out almost every night, calls Eponine leaving her drunk messages. Some nights it sounds like he hates himself, other nights he's going home with someone...and that someone is never Jehan. Seems like R's been pretty upset," Cosette sighed.

"Why?" Everything Enjolras had thought to be true was now false, his world seemed to be crumbling around his head, a new one was taking its place. And although it was initially a better one as R was single, it was also awful. Was R truly so miserable?

"Maybe because a certain someone he likes has been ignoring him for about a month?" offered Cosette.

"You mean me." It wasn't a question.

"Honestly Enjolras, you're so clever and so smart and self assured. You see everything wrong with the world and society, but you can't see what's going on two feet in front of you."

"Um-"

"Don't interrupt." Cosette reprimanded gently. "This boy is in love with you, I saw it the moment I entered your loft that first day. Hell everyone could see it, if not right away by the end of the shoot it was obvious. And you like him. You've told me, you've probably told Ferre and Courf by now, and you wouldn't have come here in a fit because you thought Jehan and R were together if you didn't care. Now I want you to go home and get some rest, and when you wake up call him? Explain your feelings to him, because we can see it but he doesn't know your moods as well as us."

"Thanks, Cosette," Enjolras sighed. She nodded, getting up with him and walking him to the door.

"And Enjolras?"

"Yeah?"

"Apologize to him? From the sound of it you've been kinda shitty towards him."

Enjolras blushed. "I think I owe multiple apologies, to both him and Jehan."

Cosette smiled. "Good night, Enjolras."

"Cosette?"

"Hm?"

"You're going to make a great mother someday," Enjolras said with a tiny smile.

Cosette blushed a deep red, before smiling the brightest Enjolras had seen from her in a while,"Get some sleep, Enj. Tomorrow is a new day."

When Enjolras got home, he found Grantaire still propped up on his door sound asleep.

Enjolras crouched down and shook the brunet awake. Bloodshot eyes blinked back at him.

"Enj?" the voice was husky and thick with sleep, and it was probably the most beautiful thing Enjolras had heard all week.

"Come inside, I'll put some tea on."

Enjolras unlocked the door and ushered the other inside. The apartment was dim, but appeared decorated for the holidays. Outside the windows the snow was beginning to fall more steadily. The thick blanket of clouds was mauve from the light pollution, and gave the feeling that the whole world was in a hazy slumber.

"How long have you been waiting?" Enjolras asked quietly.

"Not long." It was a lie, and both of them knew it.

Once the kettle had been put on the stove, Enjolras joined Grantaire at the breakfast bar. "I wanted to apologize to you."

"That's not necessary," Grantaire replied, eyes downcast.

"No. It is. R, please look at me." Grantaire's eyes met Enjolras' own. "I've treated you horribly. I shouldn't have ignored you like that just because I thought you were interested in someone else, it was selfish of me and incredibly rude. You have the freedom to love whomever you choose, and it was unprofessional for me to ignore your feelings like I did."

At the word 'unprofessional' Grantaire flinched. "I still don't know what you're saying, Enjolras."

Enjolras took a steadying breath. "I ignored you for so long because I...because talking to you physically hurt."

Grantaire looked away again.

"Shit. I didn't mean like that. Fuck." Enjolras ran his fingers through his hair, tugging at different curls to calm himself down. "I like you Grantaire. I like you a lot, to the point where talking to you and knowing that you didn't feel the same way hurt. I convinced myself you and Jehan were together, and looking at you hurt, knowing that I could never be what he was to you-"

Grantaire interrupted him with a kiss. It was short but conveyed a lot of passion. The silence was broken by the tea kettle as it whistled shrilly. Enjolras ignored it, staring into Grantaire's eyes.

"So you-"

"Enjolras, I like you. I've had a crush on you ever since I discovered your videos, and getting to work with you was a dream come true. Jehan is nothing more than a dear friend, and someday I would like to know how you came to the conclusion that I liked him, but for now the only thing I want to do is kiss you again," Grantaire said letting out a huge amount of air. "Do you permit it?"

Enjolras grinned. He went to turn off the stove, silencing the kettle. "I can think of a better place we should continue."

Grantaire's eyes lit up as he followed Enjolras towards his bedroom. They began to kiss passionately as Enjolras' fingers fumbled at Grantaire's belt. The brunet was currently unbuttoning Enjolras' shirt before throwing it to the floor. Once they had gotten to the bedroom it was only a matter of minutes before they were completely undressed.

"Are you sure about this?" Grantaire asked.

Enjolras nodded. "There will be plenty of time to talk, but right now I want this."

Grantaire grinned before leaning down to suck the sensitive skin where Enjolras' jaw bone connected with his neck. The blond let out a gasp that was music to R's ears. After forming a dark hickey he began to work his way down Enjolras' neck and chest. The other was mewling with frustration, but Grantaire wanted to make this last. He wanted to make sure it was real.

"I've wanted this since the last time you were in my bed," Enjolras said between pants.

Grantaire brought his face up so that he could look the blond in the eye. "That was the first time you called me by my name."

"I know," Enjolras smiled. The blond reached down wrapping his hand around both their erections, causing the brunet to let out a low moan.

"Fuck, that is not fair," Grantaire groaned, tight heat was curling in his belly.

Enjolras grinned, bucking up into his hand. "I want you in me, Grantaire."

"God, you shouldn't be allowed to say my name like that," panted R.

Enjolras smirked. "Well if I am God I'm allowed to do whatever I want."

"Ugh, this dictatorship is getting to your head. I thought you were all about equality," teased Grantaire.

"Are you gonna fuck me or are we gonna talk politics, because I'm fine with either," Enjolras said his tone matching R's.

Grantaire's eyes widened,of those two choices he was most definitely biased towards the first. "Got a condom?"

Enjolras stretched out, his hand disappearing into the bedside table. He pulled out a condom and a bottle of lube. "Will this suffice?"

Grantaire popped open the lube, before spreading Enjolras' legs. He coated his fingers before pressing one into Enjolras' tight heat.

"Did you already-?"

"I was bored earlier today." Enjolras said nonchalantly.

"You were bored?" Grantaire asked disbelievingly as he added another finger.

"I was reading the _Federalist Papers_ and got bored," Enjolras shrugged. "It was only for research."

Grantaire's jaw dropped. "you got bored reading the _Federalist Papers_ so you decided that to make it more interesting you would prep yourself?"

"Yeah pretty much, ahh right there," Enjolras' hole clenched.

"So instead of porn you read historical political papers. God, why am I not surprised." Grantaire laughed, adding another finger.

"There's a lot you have to learn about me, R. And I suggest you start with how to pleasure me," teased Enjolras. "After all I am God-"

"Oh shut up." Grunted Grantaire as he rolled the condom on himself. He then turned Enjolras over, and lubed up his dick. As he pushed in he couldn't suppress his moan feeling how tight Enjolras' asshole was, even if it had been opened up while the other was reading political theories.

Grantaire began to pickup the pace, kissing Enjolras shoulders and back. The blond began to arch up as he rutted against his bed, desperate for any friction he could find.

"Again, Grantaire. Agh fuck, right there," hissed Enjolras in pleasure.

Enjolras' hole began clenching around Grantaire's dick, sucking it in, and it wasn't long before Grantaire came. He rolled off Enjolras, disposed of the used condom, and returned to find Enjolras lazily stroking himself.

"Let me," Grantaire interrupted. He then proceeded to take Enjolras into his mouth, sucking and slurping at the other's dick. He easily deepthroated the blond, and the wet noises alone were almost enough to make Enjolras cum. With hardly any warning Enjolras began to shoot his load down Grantaire's throat, which he swallowed with no complaint. After Enjolras was done, Grantaire moved so that he was laying beside his lover.

"It's late. I suppose I should go," Grantaire said staring at the dark ceiling.

"Don't be ridiculous. It's 2 am, you're staying here."

"The couch then?" Grantaire offered.

"Here, as in my bed. Do you really think after what we just did I would send you to sleep on my couch? Do you really think me that heartless?" Enjolras asked, tenderly laying a hand on Grantaire's cheek.

"No, you are not heartless. You are perhaps the most caring person in this shitty world," Grantaire replied honestly.

Enjolras smiled into the semi-darkness, Paris is never truly dark. There was a beat of silence, and then:

"What did Jehan tell you? At the gym?" Enjolras asked.

Grantaire frowned. "Is that what gave you the idea-?"

"Sort of. What did he say?" Enjolras rolled over to study the profile of Grantaire in the light from the city muted by the cloud bank.

"He told me to imagine that you had been hurt, that those bruises the other day were real, and if only I had been able to do something you would have been fine," R gushed breathlessly. "He said that 'they' would take you from me. That I would lose you."

"'They?"

"Just some nefarious group. It doesn't really matter," Grantaire said shrugging.

Enjolras brow furrowed, "he knew how much I meant to you even then?"

"Even then, Enjolras. I've never been very good at hiding my feelings," R shrugged.

"Our friends are very perceptive," Enjolras said laughing lightly. He was touched about how riled up the idea of him being hurt made Grantaire.

R rolled over with a smile,"They really are. Ep was right ya know."

"Hm?"

"You are a power bottom."

Enjolras gently hit Grantaire's bicep with a laugh. "Get some sleep."

And that's exactly what they did.

The next morning, Combeferre led the way, unlocking Enjolras' door with a spare key he had. Behind him was Courfeyrac, Jehan, Feuilly, Bossuet, and Bahorel. Joly had offered to assist Marius in getting them all coffee.

When they entered the flat the first thing they noticed were clothes strewn across the floor pointing to Enjolras' bedroom.

"Looks like someone got lucky last night," Bahorel wagged his eyebrows up and down.

"Do you think they worked it out?" Feuilly asked.

"Fucking better, who else would Enj be sleeping with," Combeferre muttered than in a louder voice. "Yoohoo! Anyone home? We have a meeting!"

Enjolras had woken up when he had heard his friends enter his home, they weren't exactly the quietest of people. Grantaire a second or two later.

"Guess I should go?" Grantaire offered in a whisper.

"I want you to stay. This meeting, it's about the second video. I want you to be in it. If you're willing? I know we still have a lot to talk about, and I want to...but I do have to go to this meeting, and I want you to be there too-"

"Dinner tonight?"

Enjolras nodded, although his heart sunk at the thought of Grantaire leaving.

"And hey, I'd be honored to be in the second one," Grantaire grinned, touching Enjolras' cheek affectionately.

The two men quickly dressed, Grantaire having to borrow a shirt of Enjolras' which was slightly ill-fitting, as well as pants.

"Hey guys," Enjolras said first emerging from his bedroom.

He was followed immediately by Grantaire, "what's up?"

There were some wolf-whistles (Bahorel and Combeferre) as well as some cheers (Jehan and Bossuet) and Courfeyrac was definitely smirking at them.

"Congrats mate," Ferre grinned. "So was Enj as good a shag as you hoped."

"Don't be so crass." Courfeyrac rolled his eyes.

"R, are you staying to help with this 'Triumph'?"

Grantaire shot Enjolras a confused look.

"The name of the second video in the series," Enjolras explained. "And yeah, he is."

Combeferre beamed. "I was hoping it would work out between you two. Not only are you perfect for one another, but it'll be consistent with the other video, which is from my view very aesthetically pleasing! Now the concept behind this video is the current triumph of…"

Grantaire stopped paying attention, although he knew he should be. Instead he looked over at Enjolras, who looked glorious even with his hair matted from sleep. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to be going out to dinner with this man later that day, or to work on another music video. He shared a secret smile with himself, _if music be the food of love, play on~_

Thank you to everyone who has patiently waited for this chapter. I wanted to have it done so long ago, but my computer died and I had to wait to get it fixed. And then writing and editing took awhile (it's 24 pages! Jfc)….I hope you are all happy with it, and to those who celebrate it, have a happy Christmas!

Somehow this chapter is longer than the last one. I'm considering writing short(?) oneshots for both Triumph and Red, but idk. Let me know if you would be interested in that/fans interacting and finding out that they're dating? Anyway, leave a comment or favorite if you feel so inclined. Thanks again, and Merry Christmas! ~T.W.o.W.


End file.
